Illusion
by Princess Taylor
Summary: In this story, I kept on seeing sparkles. But then, something huge happened. What is gonna happen? Find out. I don't own FBCC. Plus in the rules: 4.Everyone here is an aspiring writer. RESPECT your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street.


**Illusion**

It was a starry night. Kyle & I were flying on his broom stick. But then, I saw something sparkle in front of my eyes.

Me: Huh?

Kyle: Are you alright, love?

Me: Yeah, I am. What was that?

Moments then, Kyle dropped me off to my house. After when Kyle helped me off the magical broom stick, he gave me a soft goodnight kiss.

Kyle: Goodnight, Taylor.

Taylor: Goodnight, Kyle.

We both waved to each other & I went into my house.

LATER

As I was going to sleep, I saw the sparkle again. I rubbed my eyes to double check if I was dreaming. But it didn't work, the sparkle was still there.

Me: Oh, forget it.

I closed my eyes to have a nice goodnight's sleep.

MORNING

Kyle picked me up from my house & then flew to the club house my friends & I made. But then, that same exact sparkle appeared.

Me: Oh!

Kyle: What's the matter, Taylor?

Me: N-nothing...I thought I just saw something.

But, I did. But the sparkle courtesy was still anonymous.

As we entered the club house, Yo, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Sigmund, Oz, & Francine were here.

Kyle & I: Hello, everyone!

Everyone Else: Hi!

Fanboy: Guess what? Oz is taking us to the Planetarium!

Kyle: Brilliant!

Me: Ooh! I LOVE the Planetarium...

Chum Chum: Who doesn't?

Oz: Okay, little dudes & dudettes. Let's hit the road. We have a long trip.

Yo: 30 minutes isn't too long.

Me: I also do love long car trips.

Oz: Okay, all aboard!

We all climbed into the van. Kyle allowed me to go before him. I sat near the window, & of course, Kyle was sitting next to me. After we closed & locked the doors, put on our seatbelts, & Oz turning on the van, we were all on the highway. There was a good thing also: there was no traffic, whatsoever. But guess what? The sparkle was there. I decided to ignore it, not letting the sparkle ruin my day. Later, we arrived to our destination, the Planetarium. We all climbed out the van & went inside the huge building. Then, a lady with long blonde hair was guiding us to the show room.

Woman: This is the room where we all see the stars & planets. Even constellations.

Me: Amazing.

There was a rotating view of all 2,000,000,000 stars. There was Cancer, Hercules, Great Bear, & other stars. But then, the sparkle appeared again. But this time, it didn't bother me, it made the stars in the picture real, as they illuminated, just as real stars do. But I was the only one who saw that reality.

Me: Whoa...

Kyle: It sure is pretty, isn't it?

Me: Yes...i~it is.

Then, Kyle & I were secretly holding hands. We both looked at each other & blushed. Next door to the Planetarium was a laboratory filled with lots of chemicals. The scientist accidently bumped the table & some red & blue chemicals were sizzling on the floor. The tiny puddle increased by the second, turning into a giant purple blob. The blob was 50 feet tall & a monster. The scientist was running to safety, while screaming in fear. Hours later, we were going back to the van, going back to the club house. But suddenly, Oz's van wouldn't start.

Oz: Uh oh...uh, little dudes, & dudettes, we're seriously having a problem with the van.

But then, the Earth started to shake, followed by a huge explosion. We all stayed in the van, screaming. Seconds later, the earthquake stopped.

Francine: Like, what was that?

Fanboy: I dunno, but it was very vigorous.

Chum Chum: That's no ordinary earthquake...

Fanboy: You're right, Chum Chum.

Me: If that wasn't any old earthquake, then, what is it?

Then, a solar eclipse was in action.

Yo: Guys, look.

Sigmund: Why is is getting so dark?

Me: It's a solar eclipse.

The giant purple blob monster was roaring loud. But the sparkle came to me & increased wildly. Then, a little fairy appeared. We all saw it as it appeared.

All: Whoa...

Cutie: Hi, my name is Cutie. I happened to be Taylor's fairy.

Me: My fairy?

The little fairy stared at me.

Cutie: But the reason why I'm here is that you have to stop that monster before it destroys the highway!

Me: But...how do we do that, Cutie?

Cutie: Here...

She had her fairy wand & gave me a little magical wand of my own that was my favorite color, pink. Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, Yo, Francine, & Sigmund got wands of their favorite colors, also.

Cutie: Quick! Transform, all of you.

All: Right! Magic Children Transformation!

We soon were transformed with super powers.

Fanboy: Chum Chum, we all have super powers!

Chum Chum: Yeah.

Me: Come on, guys. Let's defeat that monster.

All: Hai!

Oz: Good luck, little dudes/dudettes!

All of us, including Cutie were all flying up to the height of the monster.

Me: Pink Laser Attack!

The laser worked. But we also needed a group laser attack.

All: Magic Rainbow Laser Attack!

The attack was making the monster vulnerable. Then, the monster was obliterated. Then, the sky was bright again as the solar eclipse was gone. I gasped in joy that we destroyed the monster.

All: We did it!

We all flew down to where Oz was.

Oz: Whoa, little dudes/dudettes, that was awesome!

All: Thanks.

Cutie: Now, you should never tell anyone about that you're the Magical Children. You have to keep that a secret. And also, I'll always be in the amulet. Taylor, take care of it, alright.

Me: Yes, I will.

Cutie: Good! Oh, I overheard that your van didn't start. Here, this should work.

Cutie had her wand & with a dusting of magic, the van was working again.

Me: Thanks, Cutie!

Cutie: No problem.

Cutie went inside the amulet & then I put the amulet in my purse. We all went inside the van & went back home to Galaxy Hills.


End file.
